


I'm So Screwed

by AngelWolf1027



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWolf1027/pseuds/AngelWolf1027
Summary: Only teen because I'm cautious. plz read. idk where this is going lol 0_0... 0///0Marinette is too stubborn to tell Chat when she can't make it home. This leads to some drop offs and some things are revealed by Marinette's tendency to sleep talk. This is my first fic, so it may be a little cliché, but hey, it's a fanfiction. That's just what they are at heart.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been an especially exhausting day for Paris's two favorite teen (not that they knew despite the obvious how young their heroes looked) superheroes. Being a superhero with a home life wasn't as exhilarating as people who weren't one think. It wasn't like Paris had any other superheroes. Well...there's Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Queen Bee. Honestly, if they were going to recruit help, it would be Rena and Carapace. Ladybug didn't feel like dealing with Chloé's Narcissistic qualities anymore. Plus, Alya and Nino were easier to get to. They were a group of close friends, so it would only make sense that they knew (mostly) where each other are at times. Even with the rare help that they needed, Akuma attacks are draining of energy. The only thing keeping them from being hurt is the fortunate indestructible suits that protected them from the particularly dangerous antics. They still weren't sure if Hawkmoth was aimed to kill or not. He would tell akumas to destroy them, and others just to take the miraculous. The destroying may be figurative, but without reassurance that he wasn't a sociopath with Antisocial Personality Disorder, none were sure. 

 

Marinette had just left a nasty attack that had both her and Chat on the floor from exhaustion. She hadn't had time to enlist help, so, sadly, they were on their own. They fought for hours, hardcore against one of Hawkmoth's little pets. She was going from rooftop to rooftop, the zip of her yoyo spreading and richocheting through the empty streets of Paris on a Wednesday. The chilly fall air was crisp and blew in her pigtails. The back of her mouth was raw and dry. Her cheeks were pink, and her sweat had gone cold. Winter was still a while away, but on rooftops at night where wind was forceful and she was swinging away from something that had even the most exercised people in Paris writhing made it so much colder. She was clumsily half-heartedly moving. Each sweep of her feet on a roof made her condition worse. Each breath made her lungs hurt. She didn't want to focus on it. She wanted to get home and then hope Chat had gotten home safely. Sadly, even with her luck, she had a very hard time making it. She was trying to force her stiff legs to move, but they gave out. The street was getting closer, but the mantra in her head didn't stop. She tried to move.

'almost...there.'

Her stone cold body hit the street with a thud, but nobody heard, for everyone except as select few, were fast asleep. It was nighttime after all. No-one heard her wimpers as the world arround her became surcummed to darkness... ~~~With our favorite cinnamon roll~~~ Adrien had learned how to easily deal with physical pain. When his father neglects him, he tries to shrug it off. When his mother dissappeared, he tried to shrug it off. Trying was hard. Doing was harder, but physical pain. Physical pain was too easy. After all, he had so much to do that just a little while after being not okay from the akuma, he was back with ease. He was enjoing his time vaulting from the rooftops. The clear night sky reflected upon him. He could see the streets perfectly using his night vision. So when he saw a red and black body layin gin a fteal position in the middle of Paris, he knew exactly who and what it was. Her body couldn't handle it. He should've known, despite knowing she was strong, she wasn't invincible. Like he wasn't at times... He hurriedly rushed to the street below. He held her limp body in his arms. He didn't know where she lived. The only solution he had was to bring her home with him. He jumped away, glad that her transformrion didn't wear away untilhe had put her under his covers. A small redish pink kwami flew out from under the covers. He expected her to have an attitude like Plagg. He was surprised when she shot him a polite smile. "Hi! I'm Tikki. Nice to meet you, Adrien...what's wrong?" Her little head cocked to the side. "Sorry." He waved her off. "I'm just so used to how Plagg acts." At his name, Plagg woke up from his Camembert induced dream and flew over to Tikki. "Sugarcube!" "I told you not to call me that...Stinky Sock!" Adrien watched as the kwamis bickered. They stopped and both looked at him. "Not to be rude, but I need her to transform again so I can help her." Tikki nodded and went through the covers, only returning with a cookie the size of her head. Why couldn't Plagg eat cookies? I guess that was just the unlucky part of him. "I can force her transformation, but I probably won't be able to again. Spots on." She said as she flew under the covers and into the earrings. A pink flash of light, nd there was ladybug under his covers. He carefully walked over to her, and pulled back the covers and she was peacefully sleeping with no injuries thanks to the suit. He needed to get her to wake up in a while. He didn't want to interrupt her sleep. A few hours later, Adrien woke up to a sprawled out Ladybug drooling into his pillow. He found it somewhat cute. He walkd tentatively to her and shook her shoulders. She started to stir slightly.

"Mom! Stop. 5 more minutes..." she said still asleep. He chuckled, still serious though. He shook her again. "Tikki..." she whined. He shook her a bit harder. "ALYA I SWEAR TO GOD! GO TO SCHOOL WITHOUT ME!" She yelled. His eyes were blown wide in surprise. "Marinette..."

 

That woke her up. She stared at a wide-eyed Adrien Agreste. She was in his bed. She shrieked, and he put a hand over her mouth to muffle it. She looked at her hand which was red with black spots. She shrieked again. He was so very screwed.


	2. In the Best Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well.....this is awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is part 2 already. I like to write so I'm not going to put it off for a few days!

Marinette's eyes were almost out of her head as his words clicked in her head. He knew. He knew and this is very, very bad. This information hadn't even been shared with Chat, and she had to put the one person she was in love with in more danger than he could ever comprehend. Or so she thought. After all, he was a model who goes out in public. There are most likely people who want to kill him out of spite of his good looks. Shallow people. And he was Chat Noir...but she didn't know that. His expression matched hers. Both faces symmetrical. They were in that position for what felt like hours. Her heart was racing out of control in her chest. Was it even beating evenly? When did it get so hot in here? She didn't even notice when her transformation dissolved in a flurry of blinding pink light. Nor when Tikki flew off to God knows where behind Adrien to be beside Plagg. Plagg didn't even ruin the moment. It was a lot to take in for two fourteen year old kids who aren't very good with love. Outsiders would look at the two and see how in love they were. Surprisingly, Marinette was the first to break the trance.

 

"Umm..." "Yea..."

"So, you, uh, you know." It was less of a question and a lot like a statement. She knew the answer, but wanted him not to know so badly that her lungs hurt. That was, until she noticed that her breath had caught in her lungs and she had forgotten to breath. Something so involuntary just brushing right past her.

 

"Yes...Plagg...?" Marinette sat up and Adrien sat behind her to reveal two kwamis looking sheepishly at them. Two. One that looks like a black Grumpy Cat with green eyes. Chat's Kwami. Adrien's Kwami. He put his hand over her mouth, expecting her to scream. She pried his hand off carefully, -"Sorry..." He muttered- before bursting out laughing. "At this point, it isn't even surprising." He started to chuckle. His wonderful laugh filling the room with hers. Their chorus sounding louder than it was. She marveled at how beautiful his laugh was. His smile. Those bright emerald green eyes that sparkled when he looked at her. They were two blind and I love idiots. She leaned in and pressed a small kiss on his lips. He gasped and pulled her into a hug that made her heart melt. Her face was as red as Mars. If she could see him, she would know that his was the very same shade.

 

"We make quite the pair don't we?" She muttered into his chest. The rumbling coming through. "Are you purring?!"

 

"Ummmm…no?" 

 

"You are!" She started laughing and had pulled out of the embrace to look at him in the face. (A/N: ooh that rhymed lol) 

 

"I...sorry, umm I have to go home." She sad with a downcast look. He pulled her gaze back to him and said, "Don't worry about it...see you tomorrow!" He called as she transformed and left to go back home, rested enough to make it. "Only the best..." He answered her question into the emptiness in his almost vacant room.

 

Plagg broke the silence that followed, "Oh, boy" He wiped a fake tear. "You are so screwed!"

 

Oh he was so very screwed...but in the best way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it for this one. I'm bored so I'll just write another and post it. How many am I going to post today? Eh....too many probably. BYEEE!

**Author's Note:**

> Poor cinnamon roll...next chapter in a little while btw.


End file.
